Second Chance
by Shadowfang14
Summary: A drabble I decided to do after seeing 'Things Change' again a couple nights ago.


**Disclaimer**: _If I owned Teen Titans, BBRae would've been canon, and Teen Titans Go! would've never come to be._

"Ugh, that geometry test today was killer!" The blonde schoolgirl put her hand to her head, and her redheaded friend remarked

"Yeah well, if you'd studied, it wouldn't have been so hard." The blonde glared at her.

"It's not like I didn't study because I didn't want to! I was busy dealing with that green guy!" Her other friend grimaced.

"Oh yeah. Him. Beast Boy, was it?"

"He sure seemed to like you." The redhead said. "Why'd he think you were his friend?" The blonde shrugged as they reached the gate.

"Beats me."

"Well I don't care if he _is _a superhero, he's a total weirdo!" The black girl said.

"You've got that right." The blonde said. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" her friends said as they went their separate ways. The blonde turned a corner before letting her shoulders slump, staring sadly at the ground.

Regardless of what she had told the changeling and her new friends, she _did _remember. She remembered all the lives she had ruined, all the shock on horror on everyone's faces. And that was just _before _she joined Slade. She was dangerous before, but after she willingly sold her soul to him, betrayed and attacked the friends who were willing to take her in even _after_ learning that she couldn't control her powers...

To this day, she couldn't look at herself in the mirror. She was amazed Beast Boy could even look at her. After all, she had hurt him most of all. It was weird, but she had really hoped that, after that final confrontation with Slade, she would just stay a statue. It was the very least she deserved.

But then, of course, things never worked out in her favor. Some weeks back, she suddenly found that she was flesh and blood again. The first thing she did was run. She didn't even bother to use her powers. She just ran and ran until her legs finally gave out, then collapsed onto the ground, screaming at the heavens. She just considered herself lucky that none of the Titans had found her. They really _were_ wonderful people. Too wonderful. Right there, kneeling under the stars, she made a vow. She would leave every trace of her old life behind. No more fighting. No more powers. No more Terra. She was going to start over, find a new place to live, at least _pretend _that she was a normal teenage girl. So she did. She found an apartment, got a part-time job in a cafe, and used the money she earned to enrol in a local highschool, where she made some good friends who didn't know or care about her past.

And then _**he **_had to find her. When Beast Boy showed up at her school and called her by her old name, her heart stopped for a second. In spite of everything, she really had loved him. He was the first boy she had ever had feelings for. And it was for that reason that she pretended she didn't know him, in spite of all the old memories he brought up that struck a chord in her. When he threw mud at her to try to get her to remember her powers, it had taken every ounce of self-control she had to not stop the mud in mid-air and let herself get dirty instead.

She still didn't understand why he came after her. She had betrayed and attacked him, same as his team, allied herself with their arch enemy, terrorized a city, and basically just kicked his heart in the ass. Maybe he was just surprised to see that she wasn't stone anymore? She doubted she would ever know.

And that was just fine with her. She wasn't that person anymore, she had left that behind. From now on, she was just a normal girl whose biggest problem was getting to class on time. Yet, she couldn't help but think back to the pain on his face and in his voice when he begged her to come back with him. She choked back a sob as she reached her apartment and trudged up the stairs.

_It's for the best._ _He'd be more hurt if you actually went back with him. This is for his own good...and yours._

All the same, she couldn't stop her eyes from filling with tears. Fishing around in her skirt pocket, she pulled out her key, fitting it into the lock and turning.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy."


End file.
